Jenny Yang and the Olympians
by CherryPanda116
Summary: Jenny lives a normal life… until this obnoxious little black-haired brat shows up in her life and tells her it's a lie. She doesn't believe him until a monster comes and attacks her. OCs.
1. Chapter 1

_**Jenny Yang and the Olympians**_

_**Chapter One: Welcome to Watson, Monsters**_

I would've preferred my old life over this life. And that's saying something.

My life was cruddy in the first place, but it turned a lot worse when I became a demigod. Considering the fact that I may not look like much, with my black hair and aqua eyes, amazingly it got worse.) It happened the last period of the day, when the French teacher forced me and this boy in my class to stay inside.

Now, let me explain how I got there. This day was a natural "_Train Wreck_" day.

It all started at period one, when we were reading "Because of Winn Dixie" by Kate DiCamello. It was about this dog that smiled, but it was really boring and I didn't really pay attention, which was just what had the teacher notice me.

"Excuse me," Mrs. Ouellette motioned, pausing the CD player, "Jenny, may I ask what you are doing?"  
I stopped dead on my paper. I looked up. I hadn't even noticed she was standing right in front of me, tapping her long, fake nails on my desk.

I fell asleep and I hadn't even noticed it. Perfect. This was going great already. NOT. She handed me a pink slip.

Second period was a problem also. I was with Mr. Phyllis, our science teacher, and we were going to be exploring the planets, and Annie behind me went close to my ear and kept tapping me, so I leaned back to her ear and shouted, "SHUT UP!"

Which got us both a detention. On the bright side, at least Annie got sacked.

Third period wasn't better than the rest, especially since it was math. We were seeing what 12 x y = ?, and I put up my hand and commented that this was totally useless and that if we didn't know what either the y or the ? was, we'd never figure out what the heck it was.

Except I added a lot more swearing, so that didn't help either.

Fourth period was drama. That went good, I just got in a plastic sword-fight with Ian, but Mrs. Eisenhower was very strict, so she gave us both detention slips anyway.

Fifth period was Gym, and I think I did good, except that most boys glazed their eyes all over me dreamily, so I got annoyed and shoved them both to the side, and it was like dominoes. Bradley knocked into Jazmin, who knocked into Manuel, who knocked into Alejandro... oh, you get the point. Anyway, after all of them fell, I got another pink slip.

I'd rather get a pink slip than what happened on sixth period.

Mr. Goyeau was our French teacher. He had stringy blonde-gray hair, rectangular glasses, and piercing light blue eyes. "Vous utilisez 'Je suis' pour dire ce que vous êtes. Par exemple, 'Je suis ... M. Goyeau.'"

"Je m'ennuie. Que nous apprennent quand même?" I asked, "Je sais-" Wait.

How did I just do that?

Thankfully, I realized the teacher wasn't paying attention to me, he was paying attention to a boy in the back, who had his head laid back, and looked like he was sleeping.

His friend whispered in his ear. The guy woke up. The class giggled.

"You're so lazy, can't you do anything?" M. Goyeau groaned.

The guy snapped. He got out of his seat and called him an ugly cow.

And he landed after-school detention just like me. So that's how we got here.

Mr. Goyeau smiled as he saw us.

"There's no escape Son of the Sea god. As for your friend, well... I'm afraid she won't make it either." He started to morph.

"I'm really getting tired of that name..." He replied.

"What the-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence.

I wasn't exactly sure what Mr. Goyeau was now. Some kind of demon hybrid. It had the body of a red lion, a human head with three rows of sharp teeth (like a shark), and a trumpet-like voice. It's tail was similar to maybe a dragons' or scorpions'.

Suddenly, I remembered the boy's face. He was Percy Jackson, _As seen on TV._ I remembered my parents wanted me to move from my school, but I felt bad for Percy, and decided maybe to try and stay there.

Gods, I should have taken the chance.

Mr. Goyeau sent darts at us. We dodged them, thankfully he was a bad shot.

I needed to figure out some way to defend myself. Percy had gotten out a ballpoint pen-good use that was-but I had nothing.

Then I remembered we were studying Asian legend in History. The only problem is that the door was locked. I couldn't get out of here.

I ran to the door. I waved my arms. "Hey, ugly!" I yelled. "Over here!"

He dismissively shot some arrows at me, and one pierced the door handle. I ran out.

As I stepped out, I remembered Percy. I grabbed the arrow that hit the doorknob. I flung it spinning as if a curve-ball in baseball at the monster. It hit him straight in the neck, which gave me little time to grab Percy. I flung my hand on his wrist, and pulled him to Mrs. Odette's room.

There were tons of Asian weapons. Shurikens, Katanas, Broadswords, Budishos...?

I just grabbed a few shurikens and threw them at the monster. Little good it did, but while it was distracted, trying to shake off the stars, Percy sliced him with his sword, creating a deep gash in it's face. The lion ran out the door, obviously having had enough.

"Who are-" I started, but Percy just looked at me and dashed out.

The building was destroyed. I was the only one in the school...

My first thought was, Shoot. I'm dead.

But I was wrong. When I went to school the next day, there were a few bricks on the floor, but no one seemed to notice. The building was magically fixed.

When I went to french, there was a new teacher. His name was Mr. Sharbonoh, or at least that's what it sounded like. He wrote it on the board as

M. Charbonneau

With a bunch of loops and laces, which was really hard to read.

Percy didn't show up that day, nor the days that followed. Nobody seemed to even think of any reference to Mr. Goyeau.

"What the heck? How can you _ not_ remember Mr. Goyeau?" I asked Stephanie down the hallway.

"You're crazy, Jenny. There's never been a Mr. Goyeau at this school in _History._" She replied, and turned to Mr. Charbonneau's class.

I didn't believe them. I knew it was real. It _was_ real... I knew it.

And I was proven right the next day, on the bus.

I sat down on the Greyhound, my usual bus. My school was far away from my home, so I always took this bus. It took me about an hour to go home.

I let down my backpack and took out my clipboard and started working on some of my homework. Then I felt a tap on my back.

I turned. It was Percy. I immediately shoved my unfinished homework in my bag and muttered a "You." With much disgust.

"Me." He replied.

"Well, I don't know you. You don't exist." I said, and turned again.

"You of all people know that isn't true."

"Well that's what other people say! You're a known fugitive, and Mr. Goyeau never existed!"

"That's because of the Mist."

"_Obviously _it gets missed!"

"Not Missed. Mist. M-I-S-T. Even a dyslexic person can spell that."

''What does dyslexia have to do with anything?"

"It means you're a demigod."

"I don't have dyslexia, so you can mind me off."

"Well, not all demigods have dyslexia, just most. It helps you better."

"Well sorry anyway. Its at my stop."

Sure enough, it was. the bus was at Stop #3, and just as I got up to go, Percy grabbed my wrist.

"Stay on a bit longer. I want to show you something." He smiled again.

-.o.-.o.-.o-

So Percy wasn't so bad once you got to know him. That didn't mean he was completely stupid for not telling me earlier.

On the bus, we had some fun. We tried to guess what song the radio was playing, (the driver listened to really old music...)

Percy told me about where we were going, but he wouldn't mention what it was called. Sometimes I think he was just exaggerating, like about the "Climbing wall of lava", the_"Real_ Sword fighting", the "Flying Horse Stables", and the "Firework Beach" but it sounded really cool.

"There are 12 Cabins. I'm in cabin 3." He said.

"How do you get a cabin?" I asked

"You start off with cabin 11, and whenever your mom or dad decides to claim you, then you get a different, maybe better cabin."

"this sounds great and all, don't get me wrong... but can I call my mom and dad first? I dunno if they'd go with it." I asked.

"Call...?" He said, obviously nervous.

"Yes. I'll be out in a second-" He took my phone.

"You can't. It's dangerous."

"How?"

"Because monsters are attracted to demigod voices being sent through the air using cell phones. Most demigods communicate with Iris Messaging which monsters can't detect or track."

"So, what is this Iris Messaging..."

"I would let you, but I don't have a drachma you can use."

"What's a dra-" I was getting more and more confused, so I decided to let it hang low. "Oh. Okay."

"_Arriving at stop #15..._" a cool voice said over the intercom as the lights on the side of the bus said in neon green lettering, _Stop_ #15 repetitively.

"So which stop is it...?" I asked.

"Stop #20. Don't worry, only five more to go."

I bit my lip. Now that it was late and most of the stops were gone, there was only me and him on the bus. There was nothing to do. My homework didn't exactly interest me now.

"So how do you get in?" I asked.

"Well, you have to have an Olympian parent." He replied.

"The monster called you something... son of the sea god? Is your dad like... that... um... Oh! Uh, Triton?"

"It's Poseidon. Triton's my brother. You go in Hermes as soon as you get there, though."

"Oh... is there a lot of people like me? In the Hermes?"

"Well... let's just say you won't be lonely. Even at night."

Another long and quiet pause...

"_Arriving at stop #20..."_ the cool voice said. I got out. So did he. In front of us it was hard to see, but there was a big stone columns, and it said,

"Camp Half-Blood"

"Welcome to my other home." Percy said, and we walked in casually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jenny Yang and the Olympians**

**Chapter 2. From Rags to Riches**

Well, this is a first.

I've been through many weird situations in my life, but not... _mythical_ weird situations.

As soon as we got there, this half-man half-horse dude went up to us.

"Percy, where have you been! I've been worried! What you could have gotten into..." He started.

"_Seaweed_ _Brain_!" A voice rang across the field. A blond-haired girl came, stomping after him. "Oh, you are _so_ dead. Not just with Mr. D. With _me."_

"Look Annabeth, I'm _really, really, really_ sorry. It's just a couple days ago this girl," He gestured to me, "got trapped with a manticore with me. I left her there, but I couldn't leave her there _forever,_ could I? More monsters would've been there eventually."

"Still! You could have, like, _asked,_ or _told_ someone. Namely: Me!" Annabeth yelled.

"And gotten in trouble, also causing Mr. D to say that I was 'very foolish' or something along the lines?"

Annabeth sputtered. "Well- Bu- Mm- Gah! Go to Hades!" And stormed off to a gray building with silver curtains and a design of an owl over the door.

"Is that a cabin?" I asked Percy.

"Yup. That's a cabin."

"I think she's mad."

"_No_. I didn't figure that out already." He said sarcastically.

"So, is my cabin that fancy?" I asked him.

"No... your cabin is over there."

He pointed to a wooden cabin that looked run down. There were wooden slats all over, as if it had been quickly "fixed."

"Oog. Great." I replied, and grumbled toward it.

"Oh! You'll need this!" He threw me a dark blue sleeping bag.

"Oh, thanks." I replied, and walked to the run-down cabin

-.o.-.o.-.o.-

It wasn't lonely. Hermes, being the god of travelers, cabin has an acceptance policy stating that any undetermined camper can stay inside. Half-Bloods whose immortal parent has not claimed them or whose immortal parent doesn't have a cabin at camp would stay in the Hermes cabin, so I figured there were about 20 people in there, compared to the other cabins.

The next day, I woke up. No one was there. Not even the two pranksters that stayed up even after Luke asked them to. I sat up in my sleeping bag and looked outside. Most of the people were up and awake already.

It was only 9:00 am. Besides school days, I never got up this early.

I rubbed my eyes groggily, flashed on a jacket and headed out.

I found Annabeth and Percy at the Dining Pavilion. Despite what Annabeth had said to him the other day, she was getting along fine with him. She was talking with him. I only heard a few words. "Missing... Minor Gods?... Quest... Who?" Not necessarily in that order. For

I sat down, right in the middle of Travis and Connor's conversation.

"So, may I ask _ why_ you didn't get me up _earlier?_"

"Yikes." Travis muttered, not facing me, "We um... Like, had to... Uh..."

"Uh, Go fix up our cabin!" Connor said with a nervous/fake/happy grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes. It was so obvious they were lying, but I let it slide. I sat down next to them.

"So, how to we get our food?" I asked.

They looked at each other. Then at me. Then at each other. They burst out laughing.

"What?"

"You just-" He laughed. "Say what you want."

"No way."

"Oh, yeah."

I looked at the plate. Was it true?

"French toast, chocolate milk."

Amazingly, it was true. It appeared just as I said it.

"That's sick."

"I know that already." Connor said, eating up his eggs.

I ate quickly, threw some of my toast into the braziers, thinking _Please claim me._ And headed out.

"Hey." Percy said behind me. "Where're you're going?"

"I don't really like the Hermes' cabin. It's too loud, stuffy, and hard to sleep. I'm going to get out of there as fast as I can."

"But... what if you belong to Hermes' cabin?" He asked. "I mean, it's possible."

"Well at least I'm claimed and can sleep on the gosh darned bunker."

"Well either way, you're not doing it without me."

"What?" I whirled around in surprise.

"You hardly know the Olympian gods. You can't remember Zeus."

"I so can! He's the uh... god of thunder, right?"

"That's Thor. He's a comic book. Zeus is the god of lightning."

"I knew that. Thunder, lightning... both come from the sky."

He laughed. "Okay. Let's go." He said.

-.o.-.o.-.o.-

"First, tell me your likes, dislikes, and... what you're good at. It'll shorten it up a bit." Percy said, and took another bite of his sandwich.

"Okay, you just ate, so I dunno why... anyway, I like sports... and writing and reading-"

"Surprised." Percy said.

"-doodling... singing... I don't like fashion, by much. I'm good at..."

"I mean as in camp activities."

"Oh. I'm good at Running, canoeing, swimming, rock climbing-but I think that's just because I don't want to fall into the lava.-I'm OK at sword fighting, I'm _wonderful _at the discus. I fail at archery..."

I racked my brain to remember what other items I missed.

"And Chariot racing. That's it."

"Okay... from the sound of it, you're probably a Hermes."

I sighed.

"The weird thing is, Hermes usually claims his kids earlier. Well, I'm sure you'll have fun with Samantha." He said optimistically.

"Who's Samantha?" I asked

"A Hermes. I think the only Hermes girl."

"Oh." I said.

"Or maybe an Athena... how do you do on Greek speak?"

"I'd probably get... a B-. I'm not perfect."

"Oh. 'Kay... maybe... uh..." He started thinking, but sighed. "Sorry... by the sound of it, it sounds like you'll be in Hermes, or a minor gods' house."

I nodded, disappointed. I got up and started heading back to camp.

I went to the forest, maybe to practice some discus-throwing with some sort of wood-nymph, but not the luck. As soon as I stepped in deep-where no one could hear me-in the forest, I heard a shriek.

I turned behind a tree, and peeked out. There was a young girl, lying on the floor. There was no one there-or in sight-but this girl screaming. I knelt down to her.

She seemed to have been locked in some kind of nightmare. She was sweating and turning and screaming, but no one was there. I shook her, but she kept sleeping.

"Hey, wake up." I said, still excessively shaking her.

"N-n-n-oooo..." She muttered in dreamland.

"Get up." I told her.

"Stay away! No!" She screamed, turning again.

I was starting to get worried. I leaned in next to her and screamed, "Get up!"

Her eyes lightly fluttered open. "Wha-" She started, but she stopped and got up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, and as I was going to ask who she was, harp music started playing, and time froze around me.

I stood up and looked around. It sounded as if she were coming from behind me. It was a woman with dark eyes, but gentle. Her skin was olive, and she was holding a harp-no, a lyre.

"What sad music you play." I said, and looked at her.

"It is my tune." She replied.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I am the last good muse. My name is Aoide."

"Where are the other muses?"

"You must warn your friends. The others have joined Kronos."

"Who's Kronos?" I asked.

"You will find out... yet, I have a feeling you will be vital to turning some of them back to you. Ask for a quest. Tell theme Aoide sent you."

"Wait... in Greek class they said there were nine muses... named-"

"I am an older one. You see, there were three original Muses, worshiped on Mount Helicon in Boeotia: Aoide ("song" or "tune"), Melete ("practice" or "occasion"), and Mneme ("memory"). Together, we form the complete picture of the preconditions of poetic art in cult practice."

"So... you want me to get the others back?"

"Yes. I believe your mother will send you a weapon." She said, and with a final lyre strum, she disappeared.

I stopped, pondering what the muse had said just then. '_I believe your mother will send you a weapon.'_ Wait... my... mother?

The girl behind me unfroze. "I'm Samantha Loise..."

I turned. I had completely forgotten she was there.

"Oh... well, we'd better get you back to camp." I replied, and walked back.

On our way, we saw a heap of snow that wasn't there before.

We thought about walking over it. I mean, it's a heap of snow. Whoop-de-doo. ''Well?" Samantha said.

Something didn't seem right. Snow couldn't make it into camp. The chances were slim by far. In the middle of July? Just in one place?

Something wasn't right...

I kneeled down next to the 5m deep snow and dug.

"What are you doing? We're going to get killed by the harpies!" Samantha exclaimed, a worried look on her face.

"Something's here." I replied, continuing to dig. "Who's your parent?"

"Hermes, though I'm not very fast."

"Screw fastness, just help me dig, gods." I replied, breathing warm air into my hands and continuing.

In 4 minutes time, we barely dug up a girl, her hand was sticking out, limp. Her lips were blue and she looked dead.

"Oh gods..." Sam said. She knelt down to the girl, holding her two fingers out on the girls' neck... feeling her pulse.

"She's alive, but just. We'd better get her back-fast."

I grabbed onto the girls' legs and pulled, completely pulling her out of the snow. Sam did the same with her hands. We rushed her to camp.

_SCREEEEEEE! _A voice screeched. "Lunch!" It said.

But when it finally reached us, it skidded in it's path. It was Hayley the harpy.

"Jenny, what-exactly-are you doing out at this time?" She asked.

"Look, no time to explain!" I put all my emotion into the words and told her the whole story, up until I found the girl.

"That's Lia from Apollo cabin..." The harpy said. "Okay, I'll let you pass because you gave me steak and I believe your story."

"Now, can you help me carry her to the infirmary?" I asked.

"Me? Pssh, no! I consider it a favor just letting you GO. Good luck on that!" Hayley said, and flew away.

I ran to the infirmary as fast as I could, not even bothering to wake up the poor girl. I pushed open the doors, desperate.

"HELP!" I shouted, which then some patients woke up. "Chiron! Grover! SOMEONE!"

Chiron came out of the office. "Jenny?" He asked, obviously surprised. "What are you doing at this time?"

I lifted the girl a bit more, surprisingly light and bony.

"Chiron! Talk later! Help girl now!" I replied, setting her down.

In the morning, I told Chiron the whole story.

He turned pale. "This is not good..." He muttered. He paced around the room, thinking.

"Who's Kronos?" I asked.

"He's my-" He faltered. "None of your business." He replied.

"Tell me." I said strongly.

"...No." He hesitated.

"Tell me." I repeated, only a bit more emotionally.

"Fi-No." He said again, though almost about to agree.

"TELL ME!" I yelled, all my emotion and voice into the two words.

BOOM.

There was a flash and I realized it was coming from me. When I looked down...

Oh, no.

"OMG!" Lia, the girl I had just brought in exclaimed. "Louis Vuitton dress!"

I looked at her with horror. I didn't even wonder how she got up so fast. No way was this mine. Who-

"Hail, daughter of Aphrodite. Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Grace." Chiron said, nodding his head in a bow.

So it was official.

My parent I longed to claim me was finally there.

Aphrodite. Goddess of Love, beauty, grace, and pleasure.


End file.
